The Embrace
by thebattleangel
Summary: Natalia Windsor was a strange woman, after her best friend Seras goes missing she makes it her mission to figure out what really happened on that fateful night. But the more she discovers the more the truth threatens to devour her whole. Linked to the no life king and haunted by a strange reoccurring dream will she come out unscathed or will it be the end of her?
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been out of business for a while due to many things that suddenly popped up since last year, I managed the time to write now and again and felt horrible since my account has been so neglected so there will be some new stories coming up soon**

 **This story is an Hellsing themed one, so all the characters involved belong to the owner of Hellsing, the O/C Natalia Windsor is my own little brain child so please read and review and most of all enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

It was a cold gloomy winter's night, unlike any that had come and gone before it. The wind blew continuously the only difference came in the battering gusts that ravaged the exteriors of the houses in the abandoned street. Loose slats of wood rattled, the aging nails holding them in place threatening to fail. The dead trees branches bent and buckled slapping against each other as they tried to with stand the raging weather.

The houses themselves once thrived with families and the elderly before the ghouls hit the once sprawling neighborhood, the wind carried away their screams, growls and moans, protecting the few remaining families from the terrifying noises of the night.

Alucard and Seras walked along the path way of a once grand home, its once human inhabitants stood glaring at them, snarling viciously ready to attack the approaching vampires, when the wind carried away the sound of four very loud gun shots along with the ashes of what once was a family of ghouls. Seras blinked as they entered the street again and looked at the only lit window smiling fondly, something that Alucard himself did not miss as he glanced at the same window.

"What are you smiling at police girl?" he grumbled as they continued walking.

Seras gave another fond smile and looked back at the window, "A close friend of mine lives here, she stays in that house over there, I used to work with her when I was still human… she was my partner though she was a detective and I only a normal officer, we made a good team. People were often deceived by her looks." She chuckled at a fond memory as she looked at the window. "May I see if she is still okay Master?"

Alucard grumbled but couldn't begrudge his fledgling her one request as it had been the only one she had ever really made since becoming a child of the night. Silently he fazed them into the house and watched as Seras made her way around the home without a problem. Seras smiled when she saw her room was still there, untouched as she had left it. It was when she found the other room that she froze, something was off but the source was not there. Seras could tell her Master had also picked up on the demonic aura coming from the room. She walked past the room she knew belonged to her friend and found it empty then smiled leading her Master to the lounge where she knew she would most likely be.

In the lounge a dying fire crackled, warming the room with its dull glow, accompanied by a couple of tall candles which flickered slightly as they moved around. On a small table was an untouched glass of wine, with the bottle open next to it. A fancy looking phone lay next to it but it seemed to be turned off, next to it on the table was a laptop, its screen black, reflecting the room before it. Books scattered around on the floor in neat heaps and some where open and on top of others like whoever was living there was very heavily into research. And that was when the No Life King laid his eyes on the sleeping form of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Seras smiled as she saw her friend was still alive and well when her Master only seemed to frown.

" _Police girl can you read her thoughts?"_ he spoke to her mind so they didn't wake the sleeping women.

Seras looked at her Master and shook her head. _"No Master, but she is human, her thoughts should not be safe from you or I."_ she looked at her friend puzzled then looked at the pictures she could see her Master was looking at.

Hundreds of them lined the large fire place and walls of the elegantly furnished room. Seras noticed there were photos of her and the women too still. She jumped when her Master spoke to her again.

" _Police girl, what is this women's name and where was this specific photograph here taken?"_

Seras looked curiously at the picture then remembered where it was she had said she was. " _Her name is Natalia Windsor Master and that photo was taken in your castle, from what Natalia told me it was one of the most beautiful places she had ever been t, it was her most adored castle out of all the ones she had visited before."_

" _Tell me since she is your friend Police girl, what is she researching?"_

" _Master, she has always been fond of the unknown, the darker side of life that others avoid, ghosts, ghouls, even vampires, she mentioned something about finding books on the dark arts in her great grandmother's home but she said they were a bit imposing so she never read them. Since she was a child she had gone through hell since she was able to see things normal children couldn't, her great grand mother and grandmother who raised her had thought she was possessed and locked her away. She always thought there was a secret been held from her and now I seem to think she was really right on the whole matter."_ Seras looked at the sleeping women before looking back at her Master who stared at her.

Alucard had never felt like he needed to protect a human besides his Master, but that was his duty, but as he looked at Natalie a sick feeling rose from deep within the No Life King. Something was off and it was the same aura that oozed from the room. But Alucard did not care; he shrugged it off and motioned to Seras to follow him as they were leaving.

From a shadow in the corner of the lounge an oddly attractive pair of eyes flashed a demonic hue of purple; he stepped out and stood over his prized toy stroking her cheek while she slept soundly. "Ah so the No Life King finally found you my dear, it's just what your dearest great grandmother wanted to prevent however fate was cruel to you, and the best part is this will all slowly unravel before your very eyes with that monster, as long as your memories stay locked as to what and who you are and your family history everything will go just swimmingly and you will remain my most prized possession." The demon mused as he looked down as her face.

Natalia woke up in a cold sweat as she looked around her lounge, the fire had long died as cold seeped into the room, the only light was provided by what few candles had not died. Glancing out the window she sighed slightly as all she saw was inky blackness. Rubbing her eyes she stood up blowing out the candles and padded through the dark hallway to her bedroom. Closing her door she fell down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. She had, had the same dream again. It was the third night in a row yet she hadn't had one since the year of her eighteenth birthday.

She would wake up in a flimsy white gown which left nothing to the imagination, been beckoned to by eerily beautiful voices of people who seemed to know her. At first they would start off soft and then get louder as she made her way to them. She would walk through corridors and hall ways she had walked before, and would come out by a large set of double doors. She would push them open and see three beautiful women smiling at her as they called her and the imposing silhouette of a man, a man who she was very much attracted to, but as she tried to approach him, something always ripped her away and that was when she would wake up dazed and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Natalia had really always loved the unknown, things like mystery appealed to her in many ways. But she was frustrated been forced to take leave from work after her close friend and colleague had all but disappeared off the face of the earth. Evidence had turned to dust and vanished. Things weren't making sense and when she mentioned the word 'ghoul' to her boss she almost found a one way ticket to an asylum.

She lay tossing and turning in her bed until her bed was a mass of tangled sheets and body parts. That was when a knock on the door snapped her from her thoughts. Her room ate Levi popped his head around the door giving her a warm smile as he entered.

"Hey there… Whoa Nats what happened?" he looked generally confused as she tried to work on untangling herself.

"Hey Levi, it's nothing really, just couldn't get comfortable or fall asleep." She sighed as she freed a leg.

He chuckled as he walked to her to help her, "it would seem sleep wants nothing to do with you tonight, also looks like we had some guests over." He commented watching her eyes widen.

"Guests, that's odd I have been home alone the whole night." She had such high hopes of seeing her friend again it all but diminished when Levi shook his head slowly.

"It wasn't her I know she had a key to the place as she did live here, but really Nats you need to come to terms with the fact that you many never see Seras ever again. You know what the reports all said about her." Levi tried again to explain to her.

"No Levi, she is not dead. Those reports where false I never found the originals and the others had all been tampered with that I did find, not a single one added up. There was no evidence at all either, just what I saw that night. Seras taking a bullet a flash of red and she was gone so I believe she is alive no matter what you or anyone else says. I will find my friend." She stood determined as she walked past Levi to the kitchen.

She felt irritated as she turned on the gas to boil her kettle, something about Levi had been off since Seras disappeared it was as though he had gotten more possessive over her and she had a suspicion that he knew more than he let on about what had happened to Seras. Natalie had always been good at reading people but he was impossible and seemed to aware of her heritage for her liking. Placing down two mugs she spooned coffee and sugar into them waiting for the water to boil.

She had to admit her roommate was attractive but something major was off about him and it showed as he walked into the kitchen covering his one eye. She backed away looking at him through widened eyes. "Levi… what is wrong? Are you okay?"

He glared up at her his eyes both glowing purple as he approached her. "I… will… not… have… you… taken… away… from… me… by… that… no… good… no… life… king…" he heaved as he lurched for her.

Natalia did the first thing she could think of and ducked out of his way before he caught her over and over around her home. She was confused but at the mention of that name she had a flash back. The man in red, the man in the castle in her dream, the voices of the singing women, it all slowly made sense as she ran for her door.

"All along they were trying to remind me of who I was since my eighteenth birthday. All along I thought I had mental problems because of him and he only showed up after I turned eighteen. He knows about my history more than what I do. He kept me from seeing who he was all along. That's how he knew there was someone in the house…" she froze as she turned to face Levi. "You knew all along didn't you!" she yelled as she fought to get her door open.

It wasn't until the shadows in the corner of her room started bubbling and hundreds of eyes opened o look at the demon chasing her. Natalia found her world going cold and black before she could see anything else but she knew who ever it was or whatever she saw before she blacked out was there to help her, or so she hoped. She didn't know if she was dead or if she was alive and it had unnerved her to a point not knowing anything. She didn't know if she was home or not either as all that engulfed her was a deep dark silence.

In her prison of darkness she wondered around until she looked down and saw the same dress she found herself in every other night when she would dream of that man. Slowly the blackness formed familiar walls and corridors as she walked through them until she heard the women's voices calling her clearer than ever.

She walked for longer than he could remember before she came to the doors, looking behind her she slowly pushed them open and walked in seen his silhouette behind his throne. She walked in further as the door slid shut behind her, jumping nervously she swallowed as she walked towards the man. Looking at the women who floated round the room, she had noticed one looked a lot like she did, a great aunt maybe she mused as she walked deeper into the room each step taking her closer to him.

She walked closer to him until he turned to look down at her, his hair was long and jet black, his white shirt unbuttoned revealing pale skin yet the moon light only allowed her to see his lips as they curled into a small smile. The man stroked her cheek and in a deep silky voice mouthed one sentence "My beautiful queen" before she woke up from the strange dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Natalia didn't know where she was as she looked around. All she could see was basic shapes as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the poor light. The room she was in was cold, damp and dark and it smelt odd as she continued to look around blindly. That was when she vaguely made out the figure of a rather tall man in the shadows who stood watching her silently like a predator watched its prey.

She moved placing her bare feet on the ground as she slowly stood and walked towards his figure, something was familiar about the man, maybe it was his build, Natalia couldn't be too sure as she approached him. He seemed dangerous even though he had his back to her but she could tell he was aware that she was moving around as he turned to face her, dull light gleaming off his glasses he was wearing.

She blinked as she looked up at him curiously only to be met with a rather toothy snarl. ' _Nope, his nothing like the man from my dream, even though he seems to be built the same as him, this creep cannot be him at all, but I better be nice though since it seems like he saved me after all.'_ She thought as she looked up at him. "Um… I would like to know where I am if that's possible?" she asked slowly as she looked up at him still rather curious as to who he was.

"That's nothing to worry about you will find out soon enough." He grumbled as he watched her.

Natalia felt her eyes widen when she heard his voice, it was so similar to the man in her dreams she shook her head as she looked back up at the imposing man and nodded at his reply. "Then I guess I will find out who you are when I find out where I am?"

Alucard shrugged. "Who knows?"

Natalia felt herself wanting to snap at him but kept her cool and sighed softly. "Very well then I guess I will just wait and find everything out from someone willing to actually talk to me decently and not like I am a thorn in their side." She turned and wandered around the dark room as best she could until she tripped over something.

Alucard snickered watching as she got up and dusted herself. She was really human as she was helpless in the dark that he called his home. He could see she was not impressed as she glared around in the dark trying to find the cause of her fall but she found nothing as she hopped back onto her bed and ignored the man who stood watching her. Somehow she had managed to cut her knee as the smell of her blood hit the vampire hard silencing his snickering as he had to fight the sudden wave of blood lust that washed over him. Never in his many years of existence did blood have such an effect on him since he met his last bride who was taken from him. Alucard glared at the women from where he stood not moving for the fear of doing something way worse than tripping her that was until Walter walked in to fetch them.

"Good evening Miss Windsor, I am Walter the butler of the mansion serving Lady Integra, she has finally summoned you for an audience. I have brought a change of clothing for you which I placed at the foot of the bed please see to it that you change, I shall wait outside for you." He bowed and left closing the door. He was polite enough to light the large room with a candle so she could see what she was doing. Taking advantage of the light she glanced at where Alucard was only to find that he was no longer there.

She sighed slightly unnerved and changed quickly only to find the bust of the dress she was given to wear was rather tight and due to that caused her cleavage to stand out even more. She slipped on the pumps provided for her and the thing cardigan which too did not cover much and walked to the door where Walter was waiting for her as promised.

In silence she followed him looking around her in awe at the mansion. After a short walk passing some men in uniforms she found herself by an office door which she assumed was Lady Integra's office. She walked in behind the butler to find a blonde with round spectacles with a cigar behind the desk. To the right of her stood an odd man with an eye patch who grinned at her chest. Natalia deduced he was the mansions pervert. It was during her meeting that a familiar red cloak seemed to phase into the office though the floor followed by a voice she knew all too well. Her eyes widened when the door was opened by Seras who in turn stood staring at her looking equally as shocked.

Alucard grinned only to turn and face the stern glare of his master. "So tell me Alucard what is the meaning of bringing this woman here?" she questioned straight to the point.

Alucard cracked a grin as he watched police girls reaction to seen her friend. "Well Master she is the police girls old roommate and best friend and she was been controlled by a demon who tried to attack her so I saved her and brought her here to a place of safety."

Integra frowned knowing there was more than what her servant was letting on but decided to let that slide as he himself didn't seem to sure of what else there was reason wise as to why he had brought her to the mansion, though she knew well enough that Alucard never did anything without a reason or a purpose though his only reason when looking at the young women would be for personal gain though Seras also seemed to benefit from the woman's presence as did Pip who stood smirking at the new face.


End file.
